


The Roughest Week

by Katieb18



Series: Peter is the Cutest Avenger [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Field Trip, Fluff, M/M, Nintendo Switch, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter acts younger than he is, Peter is nearly 2 years younger than his class, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Spanking, Uncle Bucky Barnes, makes him just 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Peter has a field trip to Stark Industries. His parents also want everyone to know he's his their kid and they want to use the field trip as the start of it. Peter is not looking forward to this. Not one bit. Maybe if he's lucky though, he might get a bit of chocolate.





	The Roughest Week

**Author's Note:**

> *** Please be aware of the spanking tag! I have had a few comments that were not so happy with that section and must have missed it***

“Peter, we’re after getting a phone call from your school.” Peter stopped dead on the way out of the kitchen. He didn’t even get any warnings today? Why would they have rung home? He looked at his Papa, who was sitting at the kitchen table, perplexed. 

“Why? I didn’t do anything.” He said with confidence. He was not getting a spanking for something he didn’t do. Papa didn’t seem angry but then he was Captain America, he could hide his expression well when he wanted to. Maybe he did do something wrong?

Steve looked at his son, standing in the door and wringing his hands together nervously and opened his arms. Peter dove right into them, cuddling into his lap easily, allowing Steve to rub his back in comfort. 

“No, you didn’t. Dad got a call asking to see if they could give your class a tour of Stark industries.” He said, waiting to gage Peter’s reaction. Both him and Tony were starting to feel that not telling the world about Peter being their son was hindering rather than helping them. They hadn’t brought it up with Peter yet though because they knew he’d be totally against the idea. This was the first step in seeing if he’d be okay with it. Steve wasn’t lying when he said the school rang, because they did but only after Pepper accepted Midtown tech as one of the schools to tour Stark industries. Usually, they would reject the school so Peter wouldn’t be put in an awkward situation, Peter wasn’t aware of that though. He held back a sigh when Peter tensed under him.

“What did you say?” He asked playing with his Papa’s fingers to distract from his inner turmoil.

“Well, it was really Dad and Aunt Pepper that got the call. It looks like you have a tour this Friday though.” Peter looked up at him, devastated.

“Papa no! If I go on a tour of my own home someone will figure out that I’m a Stark and then people will try and be my friend so they can get close to you! As it is they think I lie about the Stark internship.” He pouted up at his father, hoping it would work on the man. They had come up with the Stark internship so that people wouldn’t be suspicious to why Peter was getting into fancy cars all the time when Steve got angry he had to park so far away from the school to collect Peter. He couldn’t say he blamed them though. Why would anyone believe that a fourteen-year-old got one of the most coveted internships there was? It was usually only open for college graduates anyway, yet here was Peter, claiming he had one while simultaneously claiming he knew Tony Stark. 

“Papa yes. I know you might not like it sweetheart but it’s already been accepted.” Steve let out the sigh he was holding in when he saw Peter’s eyes well with tears. “I know it’s going to be tough but me and Dad were thinking that maybe it’s time to start letting people know that you’re our son,” He put his hand up to stop Peter’s instant protest. “You already know who your friends are in school so it shouldn’t matter too much and you come home upset more than anything when anyone mentions you have no parents which just isn’t on, baby.” 

“But- But Papa. If everyone knows then they’ll all treat me differently.” He complained looking up at him with huge doe eyes. Damn Tony for making Steve have this conversation with him.  
“They will but think of it this way, no more excuses as to why you’re wearing designer clothes and you can wear your favourite Ugg’s as well. You always complain that you can’t wear them to school because it would be too obvious.” Peter still pouted at him even though he knew his Papa was right. He loved to wear his Ugg’s and hated that he couldn’t to school- but still. 

“Kid’s that tease you will leave you alone as well. No one wants to get on Tony Stark’s bad side.” Peter tried to hold back a giggle at that. Out of both of his parents, it really wasn’t his Dad’s that had the worst temper. His Papa was by far scarier. By the look on his Papa’s face, he knew just exactly what Peter was laughing at. 

“Behave you. So what do you think? Think you’re up for letting everyone know that your ours?” 

Peter looked from his Papa to his hands. “What if they’re meant to me over it?” He asked quietly, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Steve’s heart broke at his son's question. If anyone dared be anything but polite to him then they’d know just how angry Captain America could get. He hugged Peter closer to him, smiling when Peter cuddled in with a happy sigh. “If anyone even dreams of being mean to you then they’ll have me to deal with, sweetheart. They don't want to get on my bad side either, especially when it comes to you and Dad.” 

Peter nodded, he did know how protective his Papa got with him and Dad. Dad often said that it was Steve who ought to be called Mama because he could be such a mother hen. Peter agreed out loud but secretly thought that his Dad was way more of a mother hen than Papa. Papa’s protectiveness was like a Papa bear instead of a mother hen. “You promise that no one will tease me?” 

“I can’t promise that, but I do promise that if they do, I’ll be there to stop them soon after so that they won’t do it again to you.” Peter crossed his arms, annoyed that he was going to have to reveal who he was, regardless of how good his points were. 

“I’m not doing a press conference. I draw the line there Papa.” He said, glaring up at the man. He dropped the glare quickly at a raise of Papa’s brow. Glaring at Papa was not a good thing.  
“We won’t make you do anything, and if the time comes to do one then Dad will be the one to do it. We’re not going to make you stand in front of a load of cameras.” 

Peter let out a sigh of relief at that, thank god. He could get over if people found out but no way was he outing himself to the world. Before he could snuggle back in his Papa stood him up and laid three swats to his behind. 

“Ouch!” 

“You know you don’t glare at us. Nose in the corner, please. I’ll tell you when you can come out.” Peter huffed, he knew he wouldn’t get away with that, he never did. He hated going over to the corner but stood there, all the same, not wanting the swats to turn into a full spanking. Papa was known for turning them into full spankings quite easily while Dad could be convinced he didn’t need the corner more often than not. He could hear his Papa pottering around the kitchen and tried to focus on that while he stood in the most boring spot in history.

Friday’s voice came from the ceiling while Steve cleaned up and Peter served his time. “Mr Stark and Miss Potts are on their way up.” She informed them.

“Stay where you are Pete. You have a few minutes left still.” Steve said when he saw Peter about to move. He wisely aborted the action and settled back down into glaring at the wall, not turning around when Dad and Aunt Pepper came in, otherwise he’d be here for the rest of his life. 

Tony looked from Peter to Steve and back again. “That bad?” He asked quietly.

Steve smiled and bent slightly to give him a peck on the lips, “No, he was fine until he decided to glare at me right at the end. You’re here now so you can coddle him all you want once he’s free. Hi Pepper how are you?” 

Pepper sat at one of the island seats in the middle of the kitchen. “I’m good Steve. Just came up to apologise to my favourite nephew over this Friday.” 

“Nonsense. Peter’s okay with it now. I think it’s about time that people knew that the best kid in the world was ours.” He looked over at Peter before lowering his voice. “Got him with the Ugg boots.” 

Tony barked out a laugh. The kid was obsessed with those Ugg’s for some reason. He had around twenty pairs at this stage and was always wearing a pair of them every day after school. Tony looked and yep, there on Peter’s feet were his favourite black Ugg’s paired with skinny jeans and an open plaid shirt. Tony was sure when he turned around there would be some science pun t-shirt on underneath. “Of course it was.” 

“Peter you can come out now.” Steve saw that Peter was starting to get antsy in the corner. He hadn’t seen Dad today yet and hated that he couldn’t give him his hello hug that he usually did.  
Peter turned and ran straight into his Dad’s open arms. Tony strokes a hand through his curls while Peter got all the sympathy off him. “Papa spanked me.” He complained, telling on his father straight away. 

Tony just looked down with an amused smile. “Oh yeah? And why was that?” He asked. 

Peter looked at him, his brown growing wide. “Because I said I didn’t want a press conference. I won’t have to do one Mama? Papa said no but I need you to tell me.” 

Steve laughed at Peter’s reasoning for his time out, ruffling his hair as he passed. “I’m sorry but you got three swats for glaring and corner time. I’d hardly say you had the worst spanking of your life.” 

“Don’t listen to him Mama, it was terrible. I thought I wasn’t going to get out there alive.” He said solemnly. Pepper hid her laugh behind her hand at Peter’s dramatics. Steve spluttered while Tony held Peter tightly to him and glared at his husband. “How dare you hurt my baby. That’s it. I want a divorce and I’m taking full custody.” He claimed, sitting down and pulling Peter onto his lap. Peter’s head fell back against his Dad’s shoulder as he laughed at his Papa’s expression. 

“It’s okay Papa, I’ll still come to visit you sometimes.” He said, “Hi Aunt Pepper!” He waved, not wanting to miss out on his post spanking cuddles. He knew his Papa said it wasn’t a spanking but hand met butt so to Peter it counted.

“Hey, Peter. I’m really sorry about the whole school tour thing. We actually base the tour on the student's grades and a Peter. P was the one that brought them over the winning line. I had no idea it was you since your parents told me to not even consider Midtown tech. Unfortunately, I hired a new assistant who didn’t know the protocol and let it through. Your grades are really impressive though Peter.” 

Peter blushed at the praise. “Thanks, aunt Pepper. It’s okay. Dad and Papa said it’ll be better if it comes out now and I don’t want my friends missing out on a cool tour just because of me. I’ll get to wear my Ugg’s to school now though!” He stated happily. Swinging his feet up to show her his boots.

“That for sure is going to be the best part about this. If you get through your tour intact I’ll get you the new pair of Ugg’s you’ve been eyeing for a while now.” Peter gasped, he’d wanted the grey version of the classic short boot. He had the brown ones but wore them so much the bottom was being worn away by it. 

“Pepper!” Tony groaned, they obviously could afford to get the boots for Peter but he had to earn them first. If Steve had his way then Peter would have already had the boots but Tony was trying to instil the meaning of money to him. Of course, he wanted for nothing and had the best of them all but with things like this Tony was hoping to hold off for a little bit.

Pepper shrugged, “Sorry, but I’m the fun aunt. If I want to get my favourite nephew something for getting through a difficult day then I will.” 

Peter jumped up from his father and gave Pepper an engulfing hug. “Thank you so much aunt Pepper! You’re the best! I’m going down to facetime Ned and tell him!” He said, running out of the room excitedly.

Tony and Steve shared a look, “Who knew the promise of new uggs would get him over his nerves.” 

Tony laughed, “He’s easily bought apparently. The tour is this Friday so we need to get a plan of action in place. Tomorrow Peter can start wearing in his nicer clothes, Ugg’s included, and we can be more obvious about picking him up. They’re announcing the tour as well to the students, during the last class so really Peter only has two days before they come to the tower and find out.” 

“It’s a bit short notice isn’t it, to announce a tour the same week it’s on. Usually, we get a month or two notice for Peter’s tours.” Steve would not be happy if Peter came home with a permission slip the same week that it was on. 

“It’s a tour to Stark Tower, it’s extremely competitive. The schools are aware that if they get picked they only have until the end of the week to go or forfeit their place. A few have tried to strongarm us but the usually doesn’t work. Midtown Tech was happy enough with the short notice. They’d be telling the students that there might only be a short period between finding out and actually going on the tour. Did Peter not mention it?” Pepper asked. They had sent the announcement to all schools a few weeks ago to let them know the process was starting.

“He did, he said something to me when he was helping in the workshop one day. I knew it was the S.I tour so I wasn’t too worried about it at the time. It was before Halloween.” He looked over to Pepper. “We need to look over that process. It’s way too short notice for parents. Steve would be fit to kill if we only got notice tomorrow for a tour that’s in three days’ time.” 

Pepper stood up, taking her Stark pad with her. “I’ll let you sort that out then, Tony. Let me know when you figure something out.” She stooped and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going over to do the same to Steve before leaving. 

Tony groaned, “Now I’ve more work on my plate. This is now your baby Steve. You can organise the trips next year.” 

Steve laughed at Tony’s declaration. “I’ve only one baby I need to look after, besides you.” 

“Nope, sorry it’s too late. It’s yours now. You can make it a thing you do with Peter. He’ll love it.” Tony got up and walked out of the room before Steve could protest again. Steve shook his head at his loud partner. He’d discuss it later with him when Peter was in bed. Right now he had to put dinner on and get Peter to start his homework.

***

“Ned please be quiet. I know I said that it was going to come out but we really don’t need everyone to know right away. I’d rather wait until I’m at the tower so I can go home if it gets too much.” 

Ned was nearly bouncing beside him. “I know man, but Flash’s face is going to be priceless! Is Mr Stark going to be on the tour?” 

Peter shrugged, who knew? But knowing his Dad he’d be there, trying to embarrass him. “To be honest I’m more concerned over my Papa coming down. At least Dad tries to embarrass me. Papa does it unintentionally. I have Uncle Bucky on my side to keep Papa in line though.”

“I know they’re your family and everything but I think it’s crazy that you're related to the Avengers. I wonder how people will be in school when they find out?” 

Peter huffed, “They’ll start treating me differently because they want to get close to my parents. It happened when I was younger and it was horrible. That was when we lived in Malibu though.” 

“Who lived in Malibu?” Flash asked, coming up behind Peter and Ned, eyeing the both of them up.

“Peter did, when he was younger,” Ned explained while Peter stayed silent.

Flash scoffed, “No way in hell did Parker live in Malibu. Your aunt is from Queens.” He looked Peter over, squinting when he noticed all of the obviously designer clothes. “Where’d you find all those Penis? How were you able to afford them?” He asked.

“None of your business.” He muttered, shoving past Flash to get to the last class. He knew what was coming up and dreading it. Really he was lucky that he’d gotten through the whole day without Flash confronting him. He’d gotten plenty of stares and heard all the whispered comments about his appearance. He had his Dad to blame for it really. He used to get away with his hair being wild and his clothes being a bit ratty because he had to uphold his whole thing of being a poor scholarship student instead of being the heir of a fortune 500 company. 

Ned had been on him all day to flaunt it but Peter just wasn’t like that. He’d rather keep a low profile and not draw any attention on himself. Now that they were going public his Dad told him that he wasn’t allowed to dress like no one loved him. Which was why today he was in a pair of Prada skinny jeans and Armani shirt with a plain white t-shirt along with his signature Ugg’s. Peter had made a face at his Papa when he came out dressed in the outfit his Dad picked for him but didn’t say anything. Dad had said if he wore what was asked for school then he could wear what he wanted at home. If it meant that he was left alone when he was at home about what he wore he’d be okay with that. He wasn’t happy that his Dad decided to style his hair.  
“I love your curls Pete but a bit of gel will help with the look. Do this for me today and if you really hate it then you’ll never have to do it again.” His father practically begged him. Peter ended up relenting and was currently hating that he agreed. The look his Dad gave him made him look like a stuck up rich kid. 

“You _a rich_ kid, baby. Time to start acting like it.” 

The hair was one of the main things people were talking about which made it even worse. He took the very back seat in the room, knowing that when the tour was announced all eyes would go to him for his ‘fake internship’, which he supposed was true considering they made that lie up to make it easier. Getting through the class was going to be hell though. He watched as the rest of the class file in and take their seats, doodling on his notebook as he waited until the end of class. 

He looked up when he heard his teacher clear his throat. “One more thing before you all rush off. We have a tour this Friday to Stark industries!” Mr Hardyman stopped and let the level of students rise for a minute as they all let out their excitement before stopping them. “I know this is really exciting for everyone but you still need a permission slip to be signed and handed into me tomorrow if you want to go. This is an extremely exclusive tour and the first time that our school has been picked for it, even though we’ve been trying for the last few years to get a spot. Take one of these slips on your way out and bring it to homeroom tomorrow.” The students all rushed up in excitement to grab a slip. Peter walked at a more leisurely pace, knowing that having a permission slip wouldn’t change if he went or not. He also wanted the rest of the class to be a bit ahead of him so he wouldn’t have to listen to their comments about how he was lying.

He grabbed a slip from Mr Hardyman, giving him a smile before he left to go meet Papa. He bit back a sigh when he saw most of his class hanging back, waiting for him to leave the room so they could shout their questions. Of course Flash was leading the group.

“So Parker, bet you can’t wait to visit your workplace on Friday? Is Tony Stark going to ask you to work? Maybe we’ll be lucky and Hawk-Eye will arrive and give us a lesson on archery.” 

Flash taunted. Peter ignored him and the rest of the comments and made a beeline for the front doors. Thankfully his last class was only two hundred metres from the exit so he made it with relative ease. He really didn’t need this right now. He waved goodbye to Ned who was among the crowd around him and looked around for his Papa’s car, wanting to groan when he saw Papa standing by the side of it waiting on him. He glanced around and saw everyone staring, whispering to each other about Captain America. He walked quickly, blushing when he felt eyes following him. 

Steve saw Peter making his way towards him and stood up to go meet him halfway like he wanted to but couldn’t This way he could meet him before Peter got squished by a car. When he got close enough he pulled Peter to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Papa,” Peter whined, hearing the whispers increase. This was not looking good for him tomorrow. 

“I’m allowed to do this now sweetheart, let me have my moment.” He said, wrapping an arm around Peter’s should instead of taking his hand like he wanted to. 

“They’re all staring.” He complained, wanting nothing more than to hide his face in his Papa’s neck. 

“Let them. They won’t dare say a word to you once they know. I’d say this will give them an inkling though of who you are.” Steve saw the pink slip in his hand. “Is that your permission slip? Give it here, don’t want to lose it. It would be dreadful if you couldn’t get to see the wonderful Stark Industries.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m glad Mama finds you funny, Papa.” 

Steve laughed, “You wound me. C’mon, into your seat and we’ll get home quick.” Peter jumped into his seat and let Steve buckle him in. 

***

“Where’s Pete?” Tony asked, strolling into the kitchen, grabbing an apple on his way by the fruit bowl.

“He’s having a nap. He’d had a long day in school and didn’t even fight it today. Only took half a story and he was snoozing.” Steve wiped his wet hands on the dishtowel, putting his arms around Tony from behind, giving him a kiss on the neck, making Tony squawk. “He took me collecting him the school really well today. He was embarrassed and wouldn’t look anywhere but straight on. I was looking though, and the look on that Flash kid’s face was priceless. I wish Peter could have seen it. I’ve signed his permission slip and put it in the front pocket of his bag pack. By the way, we need to start going through it again. He’s not keeping it clean at all like he said he would.” 

Tony melted back into Steve’s arms. “I’m glad he took it so well. I’d say wearing the clothes I picked for him today was tough. Let’s go easy with the whole bag pack thing. I think he’s stressed out enough this week without adding in the fear of disappointing us on top of it.” 

“I’ll talk to him about it later then. Not to give out!” He added with a rush when Tony turned in his arms to give him a piece of his mind. “Just to let him know we have to start taking care of stuff again.” 

“Okay. Fine. But if he comes to me upset Rogers then it’s your head on the chopping block.” 

Steve laughed, bending down to place a quick peck on Tony’s lips. “Go wake him up. It’s time for lunch.”

“Oh yeah, giving me the task of waking the demon up while you make a sandwich.” Tony waltzed out of the room to collect Peter. 

Steve stood still in the kitchen listening to Tony trying to coax Peter out of bed. The boy was notorious for sleeping in if they let him and waking him up was like waking a dragon. Both of them had learned not to take what Peter did during the first half hour of waking him to heart. At the start they punished him and only realised when Peter came out of corner time before it was up, upset and confused to why he was in there in the first place. When they told him he’d bitten Tony in anger when he tried to wake him. Peter was inconsolable after he found out he hurt Tony and it was a rough day for all of them after it. From then they decided not to say anything to him and let him come out of the fogginess gradually. 

Steve bit back a laugh when Tony came back carrying Peter in with Peter still snoozing peacefully on his shoulder. 

“Bit of help here? He’s light but not half as light as you make him out to be.” He complained, relieved when Steve took him out of his arms. 

“You didn’t even bother to wake him?” 

“I tried! But I’m sorry. I didn’t want another bite! Or a punch.” Tony said, holding his side. He’d obviously been hit trying to wake Peter up. 

Steve sat down on the kitchen chair with Peter, rubbing his back, trying to coax him awake gently. Peter whined and pushed his head harder into Steve’s chest as Tony looked on.  
“Yeah, you got this.”

***

“Dad, I don’t need you to bring me down to the front desk to wait. I can go by myself.” Peter said, pulling his head away as his father tried to fix his hair a bit more. He hated that his Dad picked out his school outfits now. He looked like such a rich kid which lead to more teasing because none of the kids knew who his parents actually were. It was frustrating but he wasn’t willing to tell anyone, no matter what Ned said. Today brought an end to his anonymity because of the stupid tour he had to go on. It really wasn’t helping that Dad wanted to stay with him as if he were some sort baby that couldn’t be left alone. 

“I know you can Pete but since you’re only gone fourteen and I’m the adult that owns you I get to stay with you until your class comes. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure they don’t see you hanging out with your uncool Dad.” Tony said, handing Peter his food pass for lunch. Everyone knew who Peter was and wouldn’t charge him but just in case they didn’t. 

“Just don’t lose this one kid. Happy wanted me to give you a spanking after the last incident.” Tony warned him. Peter clutched it to his chest tightly, glaring. “You know he’s always trying to make me say that he’s my favourite uncle but this is exactly why he isn’t. Uncle Bucky would cover it up for me not tell on me and _suggest_ my punishment. It’s not cool.” 

Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him that Bucky would tell him or Steve if Peter did something like that. Usually, after he fixed it and gave Peter a swat or two himself. What Peter didn’t know what that Bucky was the only one that had permission to punish Peter. 

“I’ll make sure to let Happy know how unhappy you were with him. Let’s go. If we don’t go down soon your whole school is going to see your Dad dropping you off, which I’m sure will lose you some social points.” 

“Yeah, be dreadful if I went into a negative with my social points,” Peter said, taking his Dad’s hand walking to the lift. “Hold on. Why don’t I have a pass card? Everyone else is going to get one?” He asked. 

“Because if you lose the food pass it’s not a big deal, someone gets a free meal. If you lose the pass card with your clearance level then it would be dangerous for Stark Industries. Anyway, you’re one of the lucky ones to not need a pass card for the tower. Even the rest of the Avengers need them.” Tony rushed to say, sensing his sons upset. 

“Why do the avenger’s need them? I’ve never seen uncle Clint with one on him.” 

“They always have it on them somewhere, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to get out of the penthouse in the morning. Friday reminds them so it’s always on them, even if it isn’t on the show. Who knew spies could be so paranoid? The only ones without them are me, Papa, Uncle Bucky, Aunt Pepper and you.” Tony watched his son pouting up at him, still not happy. “I know it will make things awkward today but they’re going to find out anyway since literally everyone knows who you are.”

Peter squawked, “How do they know who I am? I barely know anyone! Now I’ll look stuck up and rude Mama!” 

Damn it, this was exactly what Tony was afraid of. Peter was too sensitive of a kid to not be upset by not knowing every single employee once he was aware that they knew him. “Baby, they only know you because I sent a picture around to all staff when they start and told them that your safety was number one priority and a number you should dial if you were causing havoc.” 

“Oh my god, Dad! Are you serious! Now I look like a bigger baby!” Peter blushed just thinking about all the people who just saw him as someone who needed to be watched and monitored.  
“Your my baby and I’ll everything in my power to make you feel safe, even if that is making sure everyone is aware that their jobs are on the line if you so much as get a paper cut,” Tony said with finality and Peter knew that there was no way he was going to win this argument. 

He was saved from getting himself into trouble by trying to argue his case. Peter nearly groaned when he saw his class filing into the reception area, not two hundred metres from the lift that had just opened. 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned. Sorry, baby. I won’t go over to them, I promise. There is a Q and A with me later on but I will try to keep it as short as possible. I know it’s a lot to ask but do you think I can get a quick hug before you go join them?” Tony stepped off the lift with Peter and let go of his hand to open his arms. 

“You don’t have to ask for a hug off me, Mama,” Peter said, stepping into his embrace, and giving him a squeeze. 

“Love you, Mama. See you later.” Peter said, blushing slightly when his Dad gave him a kiss on the forehead before stepping back into his private elevator. 

“Love you too kid. Go over to your class now so I can leave knowing you’re safe with a chaperone.” 

“Uncle Clint is following us isn’t he?” Peter asked, eyeing his Dad suspiciously. 

Tony laughed and mimed zipping his lips. “Not sure what you’re talking about. Love you, be good!” He shouted as the doors closed. Peter rolled his eyes at the elevator, jumping in fright when Friday’s voice called out to him.

“You father said, he knows you rolled your eyes and that he’ll talk to you about it later at home.” Peter cringed, that conversation wasn’t going to go well. Hopefully, his Dad would forgive him, since today was going to be stressful enough as it was. He was sure he could work around his Mama. Papa wouldn’t be happy but he’d do it. Peter took a deep breath and turned around to the eyes he could feel on him and smiled at Ned who he could see waving from behind the rest of his class. This was going to be fun. 

Mr Hardyman cleared his throat as he watched the youngest student in the class walk across the lobby to them, pinning a pass on his chest. 

“Mr Parker, good morning. Please join the class while I sign us in.” Peter smiled and ran to the spot in between Ned and M.J. 

“Dude, you do realise that everyone heard the whole conversation between you and Tony Stark right? And heard you call him Mama?” Ned said conversationally. M.J. glanced at Peter from her book.

“He’s right.” 

Peter shrugged as if he didn’t care even though his cheeks were stained red. Of course Flash was the first one to talk to him.

“Parker, what was that?” Peter was surprised, that was relatively tame for Flash. 

“None of your business.” It wasn’t even worth getting into it with him.

“None of my business? You just called Mr Stark, Mama! I know you’re a year younger than all of us but I wasn’t aware you so childish that you went around calling anyone who will look at you, Mama. That hard up for a parent, Parker?” Flash jeered. Peter wanted to groan, this wasn’t going to go down well.

“Mr Thompson, as per the PP protocol you are now on probation in the tower you have one more chance and then any more comments made towards young Peter will result in your removal from the tower and a subsequent ban from Stark Industries.” Friday’s voice rang out loudly. Peter cringed. This was exactly what he was having nightmares over for the past week. The protect Peter protocol was something his Dad and Papa had agreed on when a few people became pushy and kept asking Peter questions he didn’t feel comfortable which usually ended with Peter running into whichever meeting Tony was in and crying into his chest from the stress of it. Tony kept the footage of the first time the protocol was initiated when Peter was being bombarded and Friday scared the interns into getting back to work. Peter’s grin was radiant and Tony and Steve were safe knowing that Peter wasn’t going to be upset.

Right now though all it was doing was serving to embarrass him. Luckily Flash’s response was cut off by the tour guide clapping her hands.

“Right, well that’s a good place to start. Two things to begin with before we get into the main tour that you should know. First is that my name is Emily and second is that you do not mess with baby Stark in here. Friday has no issue getting security to escort you from the building faster than you can say, Iron Man!” She said cheerfully.

Peter began to sidestep to behind Ned when he saw a few hands going up. Emily didn’t seem surprised by the hands and picked one from the front, choosing Avery. 

“Who’s baby Stark?” She asked. 

Emily met Peter’s eyes and sent him a grin before answering. “I’m surprised you don’t know already. Baby Stark is Tony Stark’s and Steve Roger’s son. Any new recruit here gets a rundown on him in their first week and anyone that is too slow to realise if you mess with him then you become enemy number one to the power couple of the Avengers, which is obviously a situation that you do not want to be in. They’re a tad overprotective of baby Stark. It’s a running joke around the tower.” Emily wanted to laugh at the look on the students around her, all clearly still confused. Avery spoke up again around the mumbling students.

“Yeah, but _who_ is baby Stark?” 

Emily did laugh at that. “I thought this was some super smart school. Friday just mentioned Peter when Mr Thompson tried to tease him. Peter’s full name is Peter Parker Stark. Parker is his middle name.” 

The whole class fell silent and looked at Peter who was trying to hide behind Ned but not succeeding at all. Surprisingly it was M.J. that spoke up first and break the silence and end Peter’s mortification. 

“I agree with Emily. How did no one know Peter was a Stark. He literally gets collected by Captain America every day. He’s also terrible at lying and slips up constantly. You’re all idiots.” Mr Hardyman cleared his throat. “We don’t call people idiot’s, Ms Jones. Emily, could we move this along, I’m sure Mr Star- Parke- Uh Peter would like the attention not to be focused on him. Let’s get this moving.” 

Emily clapped her hands, “Right! Let’s get going! First stop is the lower level labs! This is where the first stage of any idea happens. If it’s plausible then it moves up a level and so on so forth until it gets to the point that it’s done. They do have to be okayed by Mr Stark first though. He usually leaves the more fun ones for baby Stark to decide on so you’re going to see a lot of crazy inventions down here just be warned. Everyone to the elevator! Time to see where the magic begins!” Emily stopped as she began to walk towards the elevator. “Oh shoot! I nearly forgot! Everyone, if you could come up when I call you and take a badge. This badge needs to be on your person at all times and visible, otherwise, you aren’t going to see anything today. Even if you have it on you and then put it in your pocket for a second you’ll be taken off the premises straight away. Security is taken very seriously here.” 

Emily whipped out her phone and started to scroll through, calling out everyone’s names. When the last name was called and badge received she looked back up, raising an eyebrow when she saw a student’s hand go up.

“Yes?” She asked. 

“Why doesn’t Parker have a badge? You just said that everyone need’s one at all times.” Flash said, badly hiding the glare he threw at Peter. 

Emily blinked at the nearly hostile question, “Oh, well Peter here is one of the only ones that doesn’t need a badge for the tower. Mr Stark said it was safer for the security of the tower that he didn’t have a pass because he is notorious for losing the food passes that are given to him. Mr Stark has him as one of the key signatures in the tower so he just gets in where ever he wants. I will warn you all though, you can’t try force Peter into letting you into where ever you want to go because Friday is monitoring everything and will alert Mr Stark and Mr Rogers, which will not end well.” She warned.

Peter blushed. Why was she sharing so much? None of his classmates really needed to know this much about him. They were already all staring at him and it was driving him crazy.  
“Right, everyone goes through the gates and swipe the cards. Just to prepare you, Friday is going to call out your names as you go through so be prepared.” Emily walked through first, scanning her badge and walking through.

“Emily Bailey, level 3, head intern,” Friday announced. Emily turned around and smiled at the group. “Baby Stark, you go next. You just know that everyone wants to hear it.” 

Peter decided there and then that he didn’t like Emily any more. Judging by her look she knew exactly what he was thinking and winked. “Let’s go Stark.” 

Peter grumbled and walked through the scanner, trying to ignore Friday. 

“Peter Stark, Level 10, family.” Peter shot a look at Emily. “I’m telling Mama you know. No, wait! I’m telling Papa.” He said, giving her a smug look. Emily rolled her eyes. 

“You really think your parents would side with you? They probably have a live feed on you, making sure not a hair on their baby’s head is hurt.” Peter's shoulder bumped her, laughing.  
“Yeah probably. I just hope I get through the day without one of them coming to save me from a high school student.”

Emily laughed, “But they are a year and a half older than you. You can see why they’re worried?”

Peter shrugged, suddenly shy. “Well yeah but still, I’m already teased for being younger than them, I don’t need them to treat me any more differently because I’m a Stark, which is already happening. Look how they’re all looking at me except Ned and M.J. Even Mr Hardyman is looking at me differently, which I don’t like.” Peter could almost hear the whine in his voice. By the looks of Emily heard it still. 

“Do you need me to get your parents? I will if this gets too much for you baby Stark.” Emily said quietly as the class slowly trickled through the scanner. 

“No, I’m fine. It will make it worse because then it looked like I need them to come and hold my hand. It will also make them think they made the wrong choice by letting me move up two classes. Either way, it doesn’t look good for Mr Peter Stark.” 

Emily patted his shoulder. “That’s a tough break kid. We have to get on with the tour though. Just let me know and I’ll call them straight away for you okay?” 

Peter nodded and smiled gratefully, joining Ned and M.J. once again.

“Now everyone! Let’s go!”

***

The class looked around the room in awe. All the inventions that were in front of them ranged from the wonderful to the weirdest. Ned was bouncing beside him. Sure he’d been to Stark tower before but never to the labs. He usually went to the penthouse and was under the watchful eyes of Steve or Tony so as to not get up to any ‘mischief’. Luckily Ned was always cool with it. 

“Dude, which one did you create? This is so awesome!” He said, looking around at the interns working away on their own projects, not listening to Emily as she droned on and on about how important every step of the process was. 

“Shh, I’m not getting in trouble. Listen.” He whispered to Ned. He apparently was not quite enough because several of the intern’s heads lifted as he spoke. 

“Hey! Baby Stark! You’re here on a tour! How weird do you feel right now?” Jackson, one of Peter’s favourite interns asked. Mama and Papa always let him stay longer in this lab when Jackson was in overseeing it. 

“Hey, Jackson!” Peter waved shyly, not wanting any more attention drawn towards him. It was too late though, Jackson was walking towards him happily throwing an arm around him. “Want to ditch Emily for a few minutes and see the new prototype I’m working on?” 

Peter looked to Emily and saw her glaring at Jackson. Their rivalry was legendary, so much so that even Tony and Steve knew about it. That was mostly Peter’s doing though because he liked to share everything with his parent’s especially the gossip. Their theory was that Emily and Jackson actually liked each other which is why they fought so much. 

“C’mon baby Stark, let’s take a look. See you later Em!” He called dragging Peter over to his station and bringing up his screen with his newest algorithm. Peter stared, nodding his head as he read.

“That’s amazing Jackson! Dad is going to be so impressed with this! Can I tell him? Even a hint?” Jackson never let him tell Mama or Papa about his inventions before he was sure he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself with a silly mistake before presenting it to Tony Stark. Peter didn’t see the big deal, he always made mistakes and all his Mama did was correct them and tell him he was doing a good job. Jackson rolled his eyes any time Peter brought it up though so now Peter just begged him to let him spill Jackson was always held strong against Peter’s eyes.  
“Nope. This is a secret Peter. Let’s just sweeten the deal.” He said, lowering his voice and looking around to see if anyone was watching before slipping the chocolate into Peter’s hand. Peter grinned, delighted to have his chocolate. 

“Mr Stark would like to say that he does not condone the transaction that has taken place and would like to remind Mr Miller that it is strictly prohibited.” Friday’s voice rang out and Peter made quick work of stuffing the chocolate into his mouth before Friday could finish what he was sure his Dad telling him not to eat it. He was proven correct when Friday’s voice cut off and Tony’s rang through the intercom. 

“Sweetheart, we’re going to have a long chat about your sweet tooth this evening. This is strike one. Behave yourself.” Peter blushed a deep red but grinned at Jackson anyway. The chocolate was so worth the embarrassment. 

“Your Mama does not sound happy with us. Go back to your tour before you get me in more trouble. See you later baby Stark, enjoy the rest of the tour!” Peter gave him a quick hug goodbye and joined in with the rest of his class who had moved further into the lab. He waved at the interns as he went by, grinning when some of them put out hands for high fives.

“Dude, your Dad did not sound happy. What did you do?” Ned kept his head straight and whispered so that they wouldn’t draw too much attention to them.

“I had chocolate, and Dad didn’t give me permission for it. Usually, he’s the more laid back one, unless it comes to my sugar intake. Then he goes nuts.” He whispered back, following the tour to the next lab, four floors up. 

Flash rolled his eyes and scoffed when he heard what Peter said. “Not allowed sugar, Parker? That’s pathetic.” 

“Mr Thompson, this is your final warning. Do not engage with young Peter again or you will be escorted out of the building.” Friday’s voice stopped all of the noise in the lab. They were still waiting on the lift to come down so the whole lab heard what Friday said. Thankfully Friday didn’t mention what was said. He took a glance back and nearly felt sorry for Flash. None of them looked too happy at the moment and was glaring at the back of Flash’s head. Flash slunk off to the other side of the group, as far away from Peter as he possibly could. 

Emily rubbed her temples tiredly, “Okay guys, Did you not get the warning I said at the start? Leave Peter alone or you will be kicked out of the building. To put it simply, cop on. Everyone in the elevator.” 

Woah, Peter didn’t realise how scary Emily could be when she was angry. All the students rushed to get onto the lift before Emily got annoyed at them again, Peter strolling at a slightly slower pace so he wouldn’t have to deal with being squished in the back. 

“Friday, floor 26 please.” Emily glanced at Peter who was standing close to her. She could see the boy wanted to groan but she didn’t really have a choice in where they went on the tour. Mr Stark and Roger’s were the ones that planned it. Floor 26 was Bruce’s floor, the one he ran on a day to day basis when he wasn’t with Tony in the workshop. Peter spent a lot of time down here with his uncle because according to Tony Bruce’s lab was way safer than Tony’s personal one. It even had a space for Peter in it which is probably why Peter was pouting on the way up to the lab. He hated people messing with his worktop.

“Floor 26.” The doors opened almost silently and Peter forgot all about everyone messing up one of his main worktops. His Uncle Bruce was back! He’d went to Wakanda to work on his Gama radiation in a safer environment. He thought he was back the next day although with the stress of this field trip probably messed him up with his days. 

“Uncle Bruce!” He sprinted towards the man who looked up surprised. His surprise transformed into a grin and he opened his arms in time for Peter to barrel into him. “I didn’t know you were home, I missed you!” 

Bruce ran a hand through Peter’s curls, “I missed you too buddy. I’m sure you kept your Dad and Papa on their toes while I was gone through?” He hugged the boy closer to him when he felt the nod, his nephew was just too cute sometimes. 

“Pete, who are the people looking at us?” He asked when he felt Peter finally pull away after his fill of cuddles. It was something he always did when one of them were away for a while. He’d demand a cuddle until he was ready to pull away. Even Natasha did it. 

“They’re my class. We’re here for a tour of the place.” Peter lowered his voice to a whisper so only his uncle could hear him. “Mama and Papa said that it was time for everyone to know about me. This was their weird way of starting that.”

Bruce’s eyes flicked to the class, that were all staring silently in awe that they were in front of Dr Bruce Banner, and back to Peter. “How about you introduce me?” He was beginning to feel a bit awkward with all the silence. 

“Oh! Sure!” Peter turned away from Bruce. “Guy’s this is Unc- I mean Dr Bruce Banner. This is his main lab!” He said, stepping aside so the class could get a good look at him.  
Bruce just awkwardly waved at them. He was never good with kids besides Peter. He’d kill Tony for this. 

“Uh, hey everyone. This is where I work. That’s where Peter works.” He pointed over to the desk that was a chaotic mess. “I’m sure he’s going to clean it any day now. Emily, is there something they’re supposed to do here?” He asked, not sure what to do now after the introduction was done.

“We’re just going to take a look and see what you’re up to today Dr Banner. This tour is about educating the kids on what goes on day to day in SI.” Emily waved the kids to follow her over to Bruce’s workstation. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m looking at some algorithms of some speed tests I did as the other guy in Wakanda, just to see the speed and distance I can go as the other guy.” He brought up the numbers and different speed tests that were done over the course of a week. “It’s fascinating how quick I can go when you take into account the structural damage that is done at the same time.” He said, pointing at one of the algorithms. Someone put their hand up, which stopped Bruce mid-sentence. 

“Uh, you have a question?” 

Flash spoke up. “Yeah. What does Parker do down here?” 

Bruce’s face lit up, “He generally helps me out with my studies but he has a lot of his own prototypes that he works on. He’s only down here on Mondays and Thursdays though because his Parent’s don’t want him to spend all his time cooped up in a lab.” 

“Can we see some of what he does?” Abe’s voice rose above the murmur of students. 

Bruce looked to Peter who didn’t seem too impressed. “Well, Peter is very particular about his workspace. It might seem messy but he has everything set up in his own way. He takes after Tony in that. I’m sure Peter can tell you another time though?” 

It was the nicest no any of them had ever heard, Emily clapped her hands. “Right. This section is over. We’re going to go into these set of doors and see what the people that work for Dr Banner do. Thank you, Dr Banner, for your time.” Emily moved towards the doors where other scientists were, swiping her card to get in. Peter could hear her beginning to talk about what the function of the lab was but decided to stay back so he could catch up with his uncle. 

Bruce waited until the doors closed before looking at Peter. “That first kid. He the one that teases you?” He asked.

Peter sighed and nodded, there was no point in trying to deny it because all it would do was get him in trouble for his efforts. 

“I thought so. Well, I’m sure after today there won’t be any more of that.” Bruce saw the pout forming on his nephew's face and decided to try and distract him. “Hey! I got you something from Wakanda.” 

Peter’s face lost its pout and his eyes lit up as he began to jump up and down excitedly. “Whatcha get me, uncle Bruce?” 

Bruce took out the box he’d put in his desk earlier that day. “It’s supposed to be the nicest chocolate in Wakanda. Here.” He opened the box and took out a small chunk. “Only have a small bit or your Mama will murder me.”

Peter opened his mouth and let Bruce pop the chocolate in. That way his parents couldn’t say that he did it. It was a technicality uncle Bruce. He bit into the chocolate and instantly agreed with his uncle, this stuff was amazing! He’d just swallowed the piece and was going to ask for another when the elevator opened and out walked an irritated Tony Stark. 

“Kid, why did I just get another notification that you just had some chocolate?” He said, walking over to Peter and Bruce. Peter looked in panic at his uncle, looking for some help. Thankfully Bruce was susceptible to his puppy dog eyes.

“Tony that was on me. I got him some chocolate from Wakanda. I didn’t know he had had some chocolate before this. He usually doesn’t have any sweets?” He said, looking at Peter with disapproval.

Tony rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t but you know Jackson. He loves giving Peter as much chocolate as he can because he loves seeing him hyper, which is why we now have Friday monitoring his chocolate intake.” Tony looked at Peter who was looking anywhere besides at him. Tony could see the jitters from the first bit of chocolate starting to kick in. He took Peter’s arm and turned him to the side, laying to swats in rapid succession on his bottom before taking his hand. “Okay baby, you’re coming with me. You can meet back up with your class during the Q and A.” 

Peter sniffled, rubbing his bottom. The only thing he could be thankful for was that his class was still engaged in the other room and didn’t see him getting spanked. “Sorry, Mama.”  
“I know you are. Let’s go up and see what we can do about this. I’m sure a bit of lunch will go a long way in helping it.” 

Tony walked hand in hand with Peter to the room where the class were taking a look around.

“Hey, Emily? Mr Hardyman?” He called when he stepped into the room. Everyone stopped and some even gasped at seeing Tony Stark coming in. “I’m going to take Peter with me for a while. He’ll be back for the Q and A. Say goodbye Peter.” Peter blushed, his Dad made him sound like a five-year-old. He waved shyly and let his Dad take him back out of the room. He said his goodbyes to his uncle on his way back to the elevator, only realising when they were actually in the lift that his Dad didn’t wait for a response, which he felt compelled to point out.  
“I’m your parent. They can’t legally stop me from taking you.” Peter nodded. That made sense.

“Where are we going, Mama?” He asked when they got off a few floors too early. 

“First I’m going to get you some lunch and then I have a meeting which you get to sit in!” Peter groaned, “Mama, I don’t want to sit in a meeting! I was having more fun with the tour.” He stomped his foot when his father stopped to get him some pasta from the canteen. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just do that because you know you’d be getting a proper spanking for that. I’ll just assume the chocolate intake is getting to you. Now let’s go.” He took Peter’s hand again and started to walk down the corridor to the meeting room. 

“Mama, can’t I just stay with Uncle Bruce instead?” He pleased walking behind Tony, dragging his feet.

“Sorry baby. You’ll just have to suffer through. It’s only another hour and a half and then we have the Q and A to get to! You’ll be fine. You have a snack and I brought your Nintendo switch with me.” Tony stopped outside the door and gave Peter a quick hug to get the pout off his face. “You’ll be fine. You might even be interested. Now come on.” 

Tony opened the door and stood to the side so Peter could go in ahead of him. Peter shuffled in, not wanting to look at any of the businessmen unless he had to. He hated seeing businessmen because they always looked at him as if they were trying to figure out how to exploit him. 

“Not even a hello kid?” Peter’s head shot up and he made eye contact with his Uncle Bucky who for some reason was in the meeting. 

“Uncle Bucky! What are you doing at a boring meeting?” He asked, running over to his uncle and jumping into his lap and hugging him. 

Bucky laughed, “If you bothered to look up you’d see it’s not just a normal boring meeting.” He said. Peter looked around and saw that his Papa was there along with Uncle Sam in between all the suits. “Hi Papa! Hi Uncle Sam!” Peter waved, making himself comfortable in Bucky’s arms. 

“Hey sweetheart. Got yourself into a bit of trouble?” Steve asked, grinning at his now blushing son. 

“Papaaaa… We’ll talk about it later?” Peter pleaded, his eyes cutting to the other suits in the room.

Steve laughed, “Okay, we’ll chat later. Do you want to sit beside me?” He asked, pulling out the empty chair. Peter shook his head.

“I’m comfy here Papa. Is that okay Uncle Bucky?” He turned and looked at his uncle.

“Sure kid. You can stay with me. You have to eat all of your lunch though.” Peter nodded happily, letting his Dad put the pasta in front of him and tied the napkin around his neck.  
“All of it has to be gone, baby.” Tony kissed the top of his head. “Okay, let’s keep going! So looking at this power point..” 

And that was Peter zoning out. He ate his pasta ignoring everyone around him and focussing on getting it all finished so he could play Mario Kart. He knew he was in trouble but this was way more fun than being embarrassed by going around a tour. 

“Mama I’m done.” He said, putting his fork down, interrupting some old man in a suit. 

“Peter, you don’t interrupt people,” Tony responded, standing up and gesturing for the man to continue. 

The man stuttered a bit, watching Tony walk around the table and clean his sons face with the napkin, ignoring the kid as he tried to pull away and shushing him while he whined. He handed the boy a console and put his cheek down for a kiss when he turned his head up for one. He glanced at the man beside him who looked just as shocked as he felt. A domestic Tony Stark was not something they were used to. He took a closer look at the boy who had now changed seats from his ‘uncle’ to his ‘Papa’ and was playing contentedly while Captain America ran a hand up and down his back. 

“Am I boring you Mr Portman or is Peter’s switch just that fascinating that you want to have a go?” Tony said, irritated at the man staring at his son. Mr Portman whipped his head back to Tony.

“S-Sorry Mr Stark. Please continue.” 

Peter looked up at the man and stuck his tongue out when no one was watching and went back to his game. It was there and then that Mr Alex Portman decided he did not like that kid one bit.

***

“Pete, time for the Q and A. You ready for this?” Peter felt the switch being taken out of his hands and lifted his head to glare. He was in the middle of a game and he was first! “Cut the glaring sweetheart or you’ll go into that conference room with a sore bottom.” 

“Sorry, Papa. I didn’t realise.” Peter hopped up out of his lap and looked around, a bit surprised that the room was empty save for his Dad and Papa. 

“We ready to go?” He asked, stretching after sitting in the same position for a long period of time. 

“Yep. Let’s get this over with and then we can go home!” Tony put his hand out for Peter who took it easily, taking Steve’s other hand as well so that he was walking between his parents to the conference room where he could see everyone waiting. Unluckily for him, the rooms were all glass so all of the glass could see him walking hand in hand with his parents. Peter stopped suddenly right before they went in. “Wait, did they walk past the conference room? Did they see me?” He asked, terrified to know the answer.

“Yeah, baby. It’s okay though because all they know is while they were walking through Stark industries you were hanging out with Captain America. Now let’s go in there and get this over quickly so you can have your nap. Playing that console is after waring you out.” Tony smiled at his young son encouragingly. The poor boy looked ready to be sick so Tony decided to add in something more. “If you’re good you can have some more of that Wakandan chocolate after your nap and dinner.” 

“Yes! Let’s do this!” He made a step forward and stopped. “You can go first, Mama.” He smiled when Tony laughed. 

“My brave boy.” Tony opened the door and walked in, dragging Peter in behind him who in turn dragged Steve.

“Hello Midtown tech! How is everyone today?” He asked, taking one of the 3 seats that took up the top of the conference table.

The whole class just gaped at them, mostly at Peter, who took a seat in between Tony and Steve. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then. I’ll do a quick introduction. My name is Tony Stark. I own this building and many other buildings, along with a lot of technology. Then we have Steve Rogers who is my husband so I suppose he owns all of those things as well.” The student’s all laughed and Tony grinned, he loved the limelight. “Oh, he’s also Captain America but that’s not even half as important as the other things. And last but most certainly not least is Peter Stark, our son and heir to all of that which is pretty cool but mostly he kicks ass at Mario Kart and is crazy smart. He gets that from Steve.” Silence rang out after his last introduction. Tony smiled at Peter who was staying uncharacteristically silent. “So lay the questions on me.” 

All hands went up. Tony picked at random. “You there, with the weird comb-over.” 

Peter cringed, just had really thin hair. “So uh, has Peter always been your son?” 

“Yep. Next question.” Tony pointed at Ned. “Hey, Ned. Please let it be insightful.” 

“Sure Mr Stark. What do you think about the way Oscorp are trying to try to copy the research you developed?” 

“Good one. I think it that they can try but it’s not going to happen. When they succeed I’ll answer the question better but just know at the minute we are always advancing so while they are at the start of their research we are light years ahead. Thank you, Ned. Next is M.J.” 

“Why isn’t Pepper Pots here?” 

Tony blinked and shared a glance with Steve. It was no secret that M.J. was obsessed with Pepper. Peter always mentioned it.

“She had to cover me in meetings but sometime next week you can come home with Peter and you can grill her. You with the hair.” He said pointing to Flash.

“Why did Parker lie about his family? Is he ashamed?” Flash callously asked Tony knew who this guy was. 

“NO!” Peter shot up, offended that anyone would ever think he was ashamed. Steve sat him back down before he went for the Flash kid.

“Relax Pete. No, he is not ashamed. It was a decision we came to when Peter was younger to keep him out of the limelight and so that he would be able to make friends without people trying to just because of his last name.”

Flash scoffed. “Yeah right. Parker has no friends.” 

“Mr Thompson, security has been called. You will be removed-“ 

“Override Friday. What did you say, kid?” Tony asked, glaring at the kid before he could stand up and give the kid a piece of his mind, others spoke up.

“I’m Peter’s friend.-“ 

“So am I!” 

“Me too, Flash you’re a jerk!” 

“Yeah!” More and more of the kids shouted out. 

Tony put a hand up and silenced them all.

“That’s nice of all of you to stand up for Peter. Now out of all of you, who is actually telling the truth. Remember Peter is right here and he will tell the truth so please don’t. Who’s telling the truth put your hands up.” 

10 people put their hands up and Tony glanced at Peter who nodded his head a bit surprised to see M.J. put her hand up.

“Awesome. Well, all of you get to come back and get a different tour to the avenger's sections. The rest who lied, this is a reason why we didn’t want to tell people. And you kid. You’re the worst type of person. Let me remind you that we know who you are now and in your case you really don’t want to know that.”

“Mama,” Peter said. He was getting tired. The tour had gone an hour over the typical school time and Peter was feeling it. The minute Peter spoke hand’s went back up. Tony ignored them for a second and focused on Peter. 

“One more question baby, then we can go.” He looked at the group of kids. “One more question then we’re gone so make it good. You.” He pointed to a girl that had raised her hand to be Peter’s friend. Cindy was really nice.

“Why does Peter call you Mama?” She asked and Tony laughed.

“I knew that was going to be the question, Peter calls me Mama because when he was smaller he always saw me more as a mother and now he just uses it interchangeably. Usually, when he really wants something of me it’s a Mama off him so I know to listen.” Tony slapped his lap. “Right, we’re done here. See you kiddies later. I’m taking this one.” He said nodding to the teacher and walking out, Peter and Steve following behind. The class all made their way out, following the same way that the Stark family did. Seeing them stepping into the elevator. 

The last thing Midtown tech saw before the doors closed was Captain America picking their classmate up into his arms and Peter laying his head sleepily on his shoulder while Tony Stark rubbed a hand up and down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I couldn't get this out of my head and it took me forever to finish. I will update my other stories now that it's not annoying me anymore! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see more from this universe.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated :)


End file.
